Cleverbots
by f0xyth3p1rat3f0x
Summary: The fnaf gang plays cleverbot and has a pizza party.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy fazbear walked into the office. He was glad the nightgaurd wasn't there because she always lamed the doors on him. He was bored of chicas pizza party and decided to play online. On a new website foxy found called cleverbot. He started to play.

User: Hi this is freddy.

Cleverbot: What is my name?

User: Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: No my name is Cleverbot.

User: That's what I said.

"Hey!" Bonnie popped in the office, startling freddy. The bunny looked like he had ate too muck candy again, that wasn't good. "Watcha doing" he asked energetically. "Oh, just cleverbot." Freddy replied. "HEY GUYS COME LOOKF FREDDYS PLAYING CLEVERBOT!" Bonnie shouted making freddy jump again. Everyone rushed into the office foxy, of course, being first. Gold teleported in and patted freddy on the head. "Wut is up little brother?" He asked smirking. "Cleverbot idiot" freddy said angrily. "Well no need to be rude" gold replied. Freddy sighed, realizing he could not get his hyper friends and annoying brother to go away, he continued playing

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Freddy fazbear, I already todl you.

Cleverbot: Golden freddy.

User: That's my older brother.

Cleverbot: Wow. Really?

User: Yep.

Cleverbot: That's too bad.

User: Ya I know. He acts like he's awesomest.

"Because I am!" Golden said crossing his arms

Cleverbot: I didn't know about that.

User: Yep. Even though I AM the awesomest gold acts like he is.

"LIE!" Foxy and flood shouted at the same time looking at each other then back to the screen. Chica only facepalmed. And bonnie, he was bouncing off the walls and the ceiling having a sugar rush.

Cleverbot: Are you sure you aren't german?

User: Nope. I am Englishican.

It was foxys turn to facepalm. "That's not a real word idiot" foxy said. Freddys stuck his tongue out at foxy then checked the screen again.

Cleverbot: Oh I am english too.

User: Really?! Me too!

Cleverbot: Sweet.

User: Radical.

Cleverbot: Yeo.

User: What?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Ok then. PIZZA!

Cleverbot: Then what.

Freddy finally stood up from the sagging chair. "That's it. This game is ridiculous" freddy stated. "That means... Pizza party?" Chica asked hopefully. Freddy smirked "sure thing chica". "YIPPPPPEEEEEE!" Chica started imitating bonnie and jumped the whole way to the dining room. Freddy followed. No one even noticed that foxy stayed to play on cleverbot.

Later...

Alice walked in to find four animatronics teleporting wildly, jumping off the walls, and chording on pizza. Bonnie and freddy were fighting. "GUYS!" She shouted. All of them stopped gold somehow in midair, chica half eating a piece of pizza, freddy tugging on Bonnie's ears, and bonnie about to punch freddy. They all stopped what they were doing and stood up. "Eheheh...". Alice facepalmed. "Ugh... I'm gonna have to pick this mess up. You guys better help". "Fine" they all grumbled and started picking up. Alice sighed. Why were these nights always so crazy?


	2. cleverfox

**ok first off I would like to thank the person that asked me to to do more. And then secondly I would like to slap myself for slacking and start the second chapter.**

Foxy tapped his hook to the computer keys thinking. He should probably start of with an introduction like freddy. He decided and started typing.

User: Ahoy matey this be foxy!

Cleverbot: Ahoy.

User: Ahoy mate this be captain foxy the pirate fox.

Cleverbot: Who is Foxy the pirate fox?

User: Me of course!

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Foxy!

Cleverbot: Foxy Lady?

Foxy stared at the computer. Um first he was a guy and second, what?

User: What?!

Cleverbot: You heard me!

User: No I work at a pizzeria (well sorta).

Cleverbot: Ooooh, I like pizza.

Foxy snickered.

User: You could be bffs with chica.

Cleverbot: I'm better than you.

User: Am not!

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You are one of God's people.

User: I'm actually a animatronic not a pers- oh never mind.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned around. It was mangle. "And what be ye doin here lass?" He asked. "Foxy your not on stage or anything you don't have to talk like a pirate" mangle replied. "Oh well your right I guess" foxy said in a normal voice. "So why ya here then?". Mangle shrugged. "Was bored." Foxy turned to the computer again.

Cleverbot: And I am not a robot either.

User: No I am an animatronic wich is a type o robot.

Cleverbot: You are the robot and I am the person.

User: This is so confusing...

Cleverbot: I think you're confusing!

User: I am sometimes.

"Hey that is true!" Mangle exclaimed. "Oh shut up spider fox." Foxy glared at the pink and white fox on the ceiling.

Cleverbot: Yes, sometimes...

User: If your implying I'm always confusing then no.

Cleverbot: No, I'm implying you liked flying because you had flown.

User: Say what?

Cleverbot: What is your name?

Foxy sighed. For the millionth time...

User: Foxy.

Cleverbot: Foxy bonnie Chica freddy.

User: OMG HOW OU KNOW OUT NAMES YOU STALKER!

Cleverbot: Because you just told me.

User: Oh, I did? I don't remember thatCleverbot: Do you like waffles?

"Waffles are good. You should try them."

User: I dunno I've never tried waffles.

Cleverbot: Don't. It's creepy.

"WHAT?!"

User: Ok...

Cleverbot: Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit.

User: He took the midnight train goin any where.

Mangle reached to play the song on the radio she had installed. "Don't."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Just don't" she rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiine"

Cleverbot: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Foxy grinned. He liked tongue twisters. It was simple logic. He liked stuff fast and tongue twisters were fast.

User: Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers but if Peter picked a pack of pickled peppers where's the peppers peter piper picked?

Cleverbot: But how many peppers did petter piper pick?

User: Dunno, don't care.

Cleverbot: Then why ask - I suggest that you are instigating.

User: I was asking you not me.

Cleverbot: You didn't ask me anything. You ended sentence with a period not a question mark.

User: Actually I did en it with a question mark.

Foxy knew that. He even checked.

Cleverbot: It didn't.

User: Ok then...

Cleverbot: Thats what I thought.

User: (Facepalm) freddy is a loser.

Cleverbot: And how did you come to that conclusion?

User: It's obvious.

Cleverbot: Correct!

Mangle smirked. Suddenly they heard a call. "Foxy? Mangle?" They sighed recognizing it as Alice. She probably noticed mangle wasn't in the backroom and wanted them to help pick up.

User: Ok I have to go now.

Cleverbot: Okay...

User: Bye! Ovo.

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Foxy now seriously, I gotta leave now.

Cleverbot: No please don't leave me!

User: Sorry havta.

Cleverbot: Sorry for what?

Foxy just laughed and left through the door with mangle. "Now, why did you call me spider fox?" Mangle asked. "Hehe... No reason." Mangle smirked. "What does the fox say?"

She asked. "I dunno, arr?" Foxy shrugged. Mangle facepalmed. He seriously didn't know that. They walked into the dining room where everyone was and she started playing the song. Everyone but fox laughed.

SIBLINGS! SO ADOWABLE!

(At least those 2)


	3. Carrot

**so I'm just gonna see how long I can go without making this story to idiotic or boring :). Also foxy and gold are the masters of the facepalm.**

After they had finished picking up the pizzeria everyone split up to do their own thing. Freddy and foxy were looking for Fred and mangle to play minecraft with. Chica and Chicago were making pizza an cupcakes. Bonnie and bonbon wandered around eventually coming to the office. Seeing the computer was open they both rushed to it. "Me first!" Bonnie cried and jumped into the chair almost causing it to fall over. He saw cleverbot was open and decided to do something random.

User: Carrots.

Cleverbot: Om nom nom nom. Carrots are yummy.

"Bonnie your SUPPOSED to start by introducing yourself." Bonbon said. Bonnie just stuck his tongue out at her.

User: Yessssssss.

Cleverbot: That's not the correct answer.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. Bonbon shoved bonnie out of the chair and hopped in. No pun intended.

User: Hi this is bonbon please excuse my brother.

Cleverbot: No cookie?

User: Here you go *gives chocolate chip cookie*.

Cleverbot: *eats chocolate chip cookie* your marriage proposal is completely unacceptable.

User: WHAT?!

Bonnie started laughing. " you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Fine smarty pants then you go!" Bonnie obliged and sat down.

Cleverbot: I am trying to give you human brains to eat.

User: But I am not zombie.

Cleverbot: No you are a nice person though.

User: Thanks :3.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: :).

Cleverbot: You just call my name I'll be coming trough.

Bonnie at still for a moment then asked "ummmm... Bonbon, what's its name again?" Bonbon sighed. "Cleverbot."

"Oh, thanks"

User: Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: That's not my name.

"YOU LIE!" Bonnie hissed up at bonbon. Bonbon leaned to the computer quick and typed.

User: Then what is it?

Cleverbot: My name is obviously what I just told you.

User: O-k...

Cleverbot: Well, I would like to meet new people.

User: Then here's bonnie.

"Finally." The bunny scowled as she moved out of the way.

Cleverbot: I have to be nice, kind, considerate, and definitely not selfish.

User: I'm all that except the last one. (Around carrots ovo).

Cleverbot: What's the last one?

User: Selfish.

Cleverbot: You are selfish.

Bonbon started laughing. "It's true!"

User: I am wounded.

Cleverbot: Don't pretend like you don't care.

Bonnie was about to reply when foxy came Into the office. "We're having a minecraft war wanna come?" He asked the two bunnies. "Sure" bonnie said.

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: Bye!

They then followed the fox to the stage where for some reason there was a large tv an they were playing minecraft. Bonbon grinned at bonnie "oh you are going DOWN!"

"Not if you do first!"

The energetic rabbits grabbed controllers and joined the game.


End file.
